


Baby I'm Yours

by Lapras



Category: EDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapras/pseuds/Lapras





	Baby I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chum).



Irfane slid the last piece into place. “Connect four! I win!”

Thibaut sighed. “Yes, you do.” He sullenly pushed his chair back, taking in the little circles of red and yellow. Irfane had been kicking his ass the whole night.

“Don’t be like that,” Irfane said with a smile. “Maybe if we play another game you’ll win.”

Thibaut shook his head. “I’m not in the mood. It’s okay, you win.”

He stood slowly, fixing his hair and then pushing his chair in.

Irfane watched him, his smile slowly melting into a frown. “Aw, I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

Thibaut put on a fleeting smile. “No sad here.”

He went to the fridge, peering inside at the drinks. He selected a cherry coke, but before he could open it, Irfane snatched it out of his hand. He effortlessly popped the cap off on the edge of the counter and handed it back.

“I know what will make you feel better,” he said with a smile.

Thibaut took the drink sheepishly. After a swig, Irfane looped his arm through Thibaut’s and dragged him out of the apartment. They walked arm in arm down the street. Thibaut let his friend lead the way, wondering where this was going.

Irfane pulled Thibaut along, people watching them go. It was just about sunset, and the city had begun to open up like a night blooming flower. People were heading out into the warm air, seeking out the evening’s entertainment. Irfane knew exactly where he was going it seemed, and Thibaut was in no mood to argue. He rarely was, a fact that Irfane often used to his advantage.

Soon, they were entering a little place with tables and a stage. It was a place Thibaut had been continually meaning to check out, but never bothered. Irfane set Thibaut at a table near the stage.

“You stay here, I’ll get us something.”

Irfane disappeared and Thibaut eyed the piano that sat all by its lonesome a few feet away. When Irfane returned, he set some drinks on the table.

“Pizza is on its way,” he said. “Isn’t this place nice?”

Thibaut nodded. “Yes. Do you know who’s playing?”

Irfane raised an eyebrow. “Who knows? It’s a mystery.”

Thibaut narrowed his eyes, but let the comment slide. The room was warm and the people inside looked like they were enjoying themselves without being too loud. It was a comfortable place, and no connect four in sight.

Finally a man took the stage, standing in front of a microphone.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight is our open mic night! Which means, if the spirit moves you, the piano and the mic are all yours. Otherwise, enjoy your evening. And eat lots of pizza.”

The audience cheered back. When a server brought out two slices for Thibaut and Irfane, Irfane held his up.

“To friends,” he said.

Thibaut lifted his slice.

“And not letting games get in the way of them.”

Thibaut smiled.

“And to embarrassing the hell out of you.”

Irfane grabbed Thibaut’s arm and pulled him onto the stage. A few wayward cheers cried out for them. Irfane stood at the mic.

“My friend’s a little shy. He might need some encouragement. But I’m not, so I’ll get the night started.”

Irfane turned to Thibaut and began to sing. “I thought I had it all together…but I was led astray…the day you walked away.”

Thibaut eased into the chords of the song and played along, slowly energizing the room. Irfane got the room clapping, and soon after, dancing. Then he strolled up to the piano and held out a hand.

“Your wish is my command,” he sang, and then held the mic out to Thibaut.

Thibaut smiled. “Baby won’t you understand,” he said quietly.

“Yeah!” Irfane grinned. “What can I do to make my baby understand?”

Irfane put the mic back and leaned on the piano. Thibaut continued to play, loving the atmosphere of the room.

Thibaut looked at his friend and nodded. “I understand.”

Irfane smiled. “I know.”


End file.
